degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E21 - Like A Player (1)
Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor is eating breakfast with his parents.) Trevor: And then Frankie wakes up and says "Am I in jail yet?" (They all laugh as his mother start taking the plates.) Mr. Armstrong: You're friend is a nut. Trevor: He always is. The funny thing is he's a party animal but he doesn't do drugs. Well he did once last year. He's clean though. Mrs. Armstrong: Look at the time. You better head to school. Trevor: Ah! I should. (Trevor grabs his bag.) Mr. Armstrong: I love you son! (Trevor stops, and hugs his dad.) Trevor: I love you too dad. (Trevor smiles and walks out of the house.) Subplot: Travis (Travis sits in class with May, Donovan and Molly. Trevor joins them.) Travis: And so, France has got to be one of the best kissers ever. Best feeling ever! Donovan: That experienced? Travis: Heck yeah. Donovan: Good thing, me and my baby are pros on each other. Right babe? Molly: Sure. I'm gonna go pee. (Molly gets up and leaves.) Donovan: What did I do? May: It's not you Don. She's just... on her period. Trevor: You know what the best feeling is? May: Spill. Trevor: Being told I love you by my parents. Especially my dad. Donovan: You didn't come out, did you? Trevor: No. I'm coming out to them at graduation. Donovan: Good move. May: At least you guys have parents. Travis: I only have my dad. May: Oh yeah. Totally forgot. Trevor: Whatever happened to your mom? Travis: Dead. Trevor: Oh. Sorry to hear. Travis: It's cool. I'm totally over it. (They pay attention to class.) Travis: Dead to me anyways. Third Plot: Randi (In the library, Frankie and Randi are skipping class.) Frankie: How come we're not making out? Randi: I'm trying to get this last minute homework in. I don't have time. Frankie: I'm bored. Randi: Then help me instead of thinking about another party. Frankie: Okay. Well that third answer is wrong. Randi: How do you know? Frankie: Check this out. (Frankie does a formula on his calculator and gets it right.) Randi: Why did you not tell me this five minutes ago? Frankie: I was bored. (Randi glares at Frankie.) Randi: I'm out of here. Frankie: Come on. I'm joking. Randi: We should be in class right now. This isn't a joke. Frankie: Look I'll take a wrap for you on this one okay? Randi: Fine. But next time, help me. Frankie: Understood babe. Kiss? Randi: No. (She walks away. He smiles hilariously.) Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor walks out of class with May, Donovan and Travis.) Travis: That test was easy. May: Yeah, easy for you to say. Trevor: Got through it with a smile. Donovan: Yawn. (They laugh.) Trevor: So, what's the plan afterschool? Skatepark? Donovan: I'm pretty sure the tenners got it this week. May: Don't you have your boyfriend? Trevor: Oh yeah. He's still under... emotional arrest so he's on vacation. Travis: I'm just glad that freak's locked up. Trevor: I am too. I never want to see him again. May: So does that mean you can't have sex with Damon? I mean Ben stole his virginity. Donovan: You're pretty nasty. May: I'm just curious. That's all. Trevor: I'm not even thinking about that. Things between me and him would've been better if I didn't bail on him for Nathaniel and then kiss another dude. Donovan: Good thing you earned him back. Trevor: Wan't easy but yep. (They continue talking as they walk down the hallway.) Subplot: Travis (Travis, May, Donovan and Trevor are sitting at lunch.) Travis: Ever noticed how bad social network gets? May: It's a thing of today's world. Travis: Yeah but it's like... why like your own statuses on Facebook? Donovan: That is pretty gross. Trevor: Licking your own ass. Donovan: Dude I'm eating! (They laugh. Travis's phone starts ringing. It's an unknown number.) Donovan: Everything okay? Travis: Yeah. I'll be right back. (Travis goes into the hallway and answers the call.) Travis: Hello? Woman: Ever learned how to write or at least search for a number? Travis: Who is this? Woman: Janet Moore, your mother. Or did your father brainwash you? Travis: Mom? What are you doing calling me? I thought I told you to leave us alone. Mrs. Moore: Well mothers just can't stay away from their sons. (May walks in the hall.) Travis: No Mom! After being a complete gold digger to me and Dad, I want nothing to do with you! Mrs. Moore: Real mothers visit their families. Travis: W-whatever. (He hangs up.) May: Travis? Travis: May! Did you? May: Yeah. I heard. Travis: Look I... May: Your Mom's alive. Travis: Yeah. May: Can't say I'm mad. Travis: I'll explain things later. Okay? May: Sure. (Travis hugs May. France walks by and sees them from a distance.) Main Plot: Trevor (Travis and May sit back down.) Travis: Situation under control. (Trevor's phone goes off.) Donovan: Is this phone ringing day? (Trevor gets up to answer it.) Trevor: Hello?...Mom? Slow down. What's going... WHAT? I'm coming! (Trevor hangs up.) Donovan: Dude, what's wrong? Trevor: I gotta go! Emergency. Tell the teacher I'm on early dismissal. (Trevor runs.) Third Plot: Randi (Randi is in Blake's classroom.) Randi: So, what's my score? Blake: You handed this in late, 5 points off, and some of these are wrong. 73%. Randi: 73%? Come on! Blake: These questions were hard too when I took this class. Randi: Mr. Hu, is there any thing I can do to raise my grade? Blake: I've seen this happen before. Cassie all over again. Randi: Please? Blake: Sure. Be on time, pay more attention, and stop slacking with that party boyfriend of yours. Randi: Whatever. (Randi walks out feeling pissed off.) Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor runs inside The Orlando ER. He goes up to the front desk.) Trevor: Excuse me! My father was rushed here! His name is Harold Armstrong! Clerk: Second floor, room 20 on the left side. Take the right elevator over there. Trevor: Thank you! (Trevor takes the elevator to the second floor and finds his mother crying outside of room 20.) Trevor: Mom! Mrs. Armstrong: Trevor... Trevor: Where's Dad? What happened? Mrs. Armstrong: He had a heart attack. A bad one... Trevor: He'll be okay... right? Mrs. Armstrong: Trevor... Trevor: RIGHT?! Mrs. Armstong: He's gone, Trevor. He's gone. (Trevor sheds a tear and and collapses towards the wall.) Trevor: Dad... Subplot: Travis (Travis walks out of class with his friends.) Travis: I hope Trevor's okay. He bolted out. Donovan: I hope so too. Mr. Jones: Mr. Moore. I'm glad I caught you. Travis: Yes sir? Mr. Jones: You have an early dismissal. Travis: I do? Mr. Jones: Yep. Have a good day. Travis: Thanks. May: So soon? Travis: I guess. I'll see you guys tomorrow. (Travis walks into the main office and sees his mother.) Travis: You got to be shitting me. Mrs. Moore: Geez kiddo. Watch your mouth. Travis: What are you doing here? Mrs. Moore: Picking you up. What else? Travis: I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather sleep in class. Mrs. Moore: Your father told me to pick you up. Travis: He, he did? Mrs. Moore: That's right. So let's go. (Travis slowly walks.) Mrs. Moore: Okay, you don't have to talk to me while we're driving. Travis: Whatever... Third Plot: Randi (Randi is at her locker. She pulls out her University Application.) Randi: Fuck! I forgot this! (Randi puts in her bag and slams her head on her locker.) Randi: Why am I fucking up all of the sudden? Someone help me! (Randi walks away.) Main Plot: Trevor (Afterschool, Trevor is outside of his father's hospital room, looking emotionless.) Trevor: Why? Doctor: Would you like to go see him? Trevor: Sure. (Trevor gets up, stands for a second and slowly walks into the room.) Next Time... Trevor: I just lost my father. May: I thought I made myself clear. Donovan: Is he gonna be okay? Loss Travis: Get out! Mrs. Moore: I'm your mother! IS Randi: This is why, I'm done with school! A HARD (Randi sets her homework on fire in front of Frankie.) Frankie: Really? France: You've got a problem. PERIOD Trevor: Leave me alone!! (Trevor throws a trashcan into a showcase.) All NEW Orlando On Degrassi Category:Blog posts